DAPHNE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.71. Blond hair color, green eyes. date of birth October 25, 2005. Daphne Kensington (later Carson) is an OC of my stories. She is the daughter of Lidia and Kensington. She has two younger brothers, Byron and Stephanie. She will marry Martin Carson and will have two children, David and Leah. Story in GWNE Nemesis She is remembered by her son David, when she is dressed in a space suit outside the conditioned rooms of the habitable domes. An evil presence shows him what happened to his mother and the rest of his family that remained in Nature. Story in GWA Alfa She does not appear nor she was born Story in GWB Beta She does not appear nor she was born Story in GWG Gamma She does not appear nor she was born Story in GWD Delta She does not appear nor she was born Story in GWDN Destination Nature She does not appear or is named Story in GWTN Transcendence Nature Daphne arrives with her family, who settles in Nature. The girl is quite older than her other brothers and helps her parents a lot in their care. More than a sister almost exerts as a second mother. Especially with Stephanie, whom Steph affectionately calls. She in turn receives the nickname of Dap from her brothers. Desiring some independence and earning a little money, she looks for a job when she enters university. In college she meets Martin Carson, a boy who immediately shows interest in her, although Daphne only sees him as a friend. The two also start working together at Clargin, the place owned by Ginger Reinosa and Clarisa Petersen, as waiters. After a while, the two finish their careers and find work at the College of Faith, an institution of strong religious beliefs. Daphne begins to realize that Martin has romantic feelings towards her. The girl appreciates him a lot although she cannot correspond to that since she is lesbian. She keeps that fact in jealous secret because the moralistic society of Nature condemns that type sexual and affective orientation. At home, things are not better, their parents even forbid listening to music or watching movies by artists who have "that deviant way of life." Therefore, Daphne, who is a fan among others of the Justices group, having Kerria Malden as a favorite singer, sneaks out of her family to locals, where that music is allowed and there are girls with the same inclinations as her. Soon she meets the UNISON fighter pilot Sabra Levi, and falls in love with her. She fears being discovered because, not only her parents and the school where she works, but her sister Stephanie, who is openly homophobic, so she would never be forgiven. She manages to maintain her appearance as a formal, shy and unwilling girl to seriously commit to a boy, while secretly staying with Sabra, often going to an apartment that her parents bought in Sagan City and that they usually rent. She even has a hard time when, while shopping with Steph, Sabra appears, the Israeli pretends to be as homophobic as Stephanie, teaching to refer to lesbians with derogatory terms, such as queers, or truck drivers, a fact that makes Daphne nervous. All that changes when, one night, being oblivious to it, it is discovered by Martin, who had gone for a drink after dinner with former faculty members. The young woman was willing to confess to her friend her true feelings and sexual tendency, but he surprises her when, after watching a movie together she invites her to Clargin and there Martin takes out a bouquet of flowers and declares herself. Daphne is paralyzed. Seeing the smiling faces of those present, Ginger included, she has no courage to refuse. She also believes that this will serve as a screen to maintain her romance with Sabra. All that changes when, one night, being oblivious to it, she is discovered by Martin, who had gone for a drink after dinner with former faculty members. To Daphne´s horror, he shows her a video that someone is supposed to have sent him, thinking he was her boyfriend, days later. In it she and Sabra appear giving free rein to their passions, in an ambient bar and in the bathroom of the same. Full of panic and shame, she breaks into tears, although the boy says he loves her despite everything and is willing to help her. Daphne agrees to do anything so that the video doesn't see the light. He asks her to marry in the middle of the street and she, totally baffled, accepts. She starts dating the boy who asks her to go with him to that same place and dressed in the same way. At first she does not understand the reason, then he explains that it is so that they can replace the images of that video that she stars with that girl with theirs. However, being in that place and returning from the bathroom Daphne finds that something has happened, after a group of swirling people sees Martin lying on the floor and unconscious. Sabra is being held by some partners although her girlfriend, just seeing her, claims that it has been an accident. Someone tells Daphne that girl has attacked Martin. She, seeing him unconscious, gets scared and rejects Sabra. That will have consequences. Martin recovers at the hospital and his parents file a complaint against his assailant that will end in a trial. However, Sabra's superior, Major Susan Ginga (Hunter), remembers someone who can defend Sabra. Susan calls Earth and contact the law firm of Koen and Zerol, asking to hire Kerria Malden. This woman will accept the case, although at first she travels to Nature without revealing the true reason for her presence there. After greeting her former Maggie, Kerria meets Daphne and Martin. The young teacher is delighted that her admired artist is there. Kerria dedicates a song to her that makes Daphne's heart rebel against what is happening, even more so, after Martin's departure that he had things to do both are left alone. Kerria then confesses that she is there as a lawyer for Sabra and asks Daphne to ask herself this question. "When I was singing, what person did you wish would have been with you? Without answering the lawyer, Daphne knows the answer, that person was Sabra. After a very complicated trial, and seeing how her own sister Stephanie is full of hatred towards gay people, Daphne is courageous and asks Kerria to testify in favor of Sabra, admitting what she feels for her. However, just before being called, while in the bathroom, she has strange visions. In them as if it were a spectator, she observes the reaction of her family when her other self admits her homosexuality on the stage. She suffers a lot when her sister turns her back on her and her parents get a huge disappointment. But it is even worse when, after she contemplates how her partner cheats on her, kissing passionately with another girl. Blind with rage and desires for revenge, when she is called to testify she lies, claiming that Sabra was obsessed with her. - "You are committing perjury, I can not prove it, but you know it is. And that is very serious" - An astonished and angry Kerria says then .- That causes the Israeli to be convicted, although surprisingly Martin offers to drop the charges. She believes that her boyfriend is really a good person and accepts that marriage offer he made her. Sabra only wishes to lose sight of his already ex-girlfriend and for that he falls into the arms of Marla, the woman Daphne had seen in those strange visions. Although she tries to fix things when Stephanie, who had suffered a terrible aggression at the hands of Marla and two accompanying vampires, was saved by Sabra. While in the hospital, Sabra talks to nurse Margaret Kendall and tells her the whole truth. What none knows is that Stephanie has been listening to them pretending to sleep. The teenager then understands how unfair she has been with her sister and when she recovers and she comes to see her, she tells him to go find Sabra. Unfortunately it is late, Daphne had seen her when she arrived at the hospital along with Martin and believing her guilty of what happened to her sister slapped her. Sabra didn't answer and just left. Martin aware of this, tells her that he leaves her free to judge who she wants to be with. Daphne runs in search of Sabra but she tells her that she has found love with Lawrence, a partner in the group she has enrolled in, the Guardians, making her believe that she has also become "heterosexual." Finally, sunk by that and believing that Sabra has turned the page of her, Daphne accepts her destiny and marries Martin. The years pass by. It is not easy for her to maintain intimate relations with him, even on the wedding night and after the birth of her son David, they are becoming more and more spaced in time. She still remembers Sabra who soon after left the planet. But Daphne cannot avoid her wishes and establishes a relationship with her son's pediatrician, Dr. Julieth Sullivan, who is a single mother, since she is also a lesbian and wishes to go unnoticed, always invoking the name of a fictional husband she has in Bios . Unfortunately, the two of them end up being neglected and one day Julieth goes to Daphne's house precisely to say goodbye since with her daughter Helen, she is moving to Bios, she and Daphne end up sleeping together, with such bad fortune that they are surprised by D'avid.' He had become ill and had been brought home by Martin. This can barely react since the child faints with a high fever. Horrified and feeling guilty, Daphne swears never to do it again. Her husband forgives her and the two again have relationships from which another baby will be born, her daughter Leah. Some time later, she will be in the position to testify as a witness before a trial, this time in the disposition between Rafael Noriega and the model Sonia Calderón for the custody of their son. Previously Martin had confessed that he rigged everything with the help of a strange book. Giving her proof of knowing things she hadn't told anyone. Daphne explodes, wishing for divorce and when she will testify this time she tells the truth. That causes her being fired from the College of Faith. She will then look at a young model named Claire Zorton, he will want to invite her for his help in taking care of little Leah when she had to go look for David, who, to her horror, had jumped from a second floor. Only the intervention of Sailor Red Crow and Sailor Aluminum Siren, Nature's guardians, avoid tragedy and save the child. When she interrogates his son for the reason of that, he replies that Bishop Corbin, the highest religious authority of the Congregation in Nature, told him that the angels of God would save him, as it was in the opinion of the child. Soon, she goes to eat with Claire, and thinking that the girl shares her inclinations, kisses her on the lips. The awkward girl makes her see that she has a boyfriend. Embarrassed, Daphne leaves. But the next day, she learns from her sister Stephanie, who is already a prestigious model and who then heads the Deveraux Fashion Headquarters in Nature, that this poor girl has been disfigured her face with acid. Surely some fans who saw her kissing with her. Deranged Daphne already has enough, blaming Corbin and the College of Faith, tries to take David from there breaking into his class. When he resists and the flame reversed, she slaps him. The arrival of her husband Martin and father Michael make her escape. Without looking back she flees to Earth leaving everything behind, even her children. She coincides in the trip to the mother planet with Mei Ling Chan. After separating from the Eastern girl who was going to China to see her dying father, Daphne heads to New York. There she will go to see Kerria Malden, who promised her help after her testimony at the trial of Sonia Calderón. Also, the mother of that prestigious lawyer, Bertie Malden, helps her by recommending her at the school where she was deputy director before she retired. It seems that life straightens up for her, she even comes back to contact Sabra, but she is even with a girl named Violette. When Daphne asks if that red-haired girl is his girlfriend Sabra responds that "it's something more complicated than that." However, another tragic event will again depress her, the death of her brother Byron. Despite wanting to do so, she is unable to return to Nature since a quarantine of trips to that planet has been declared, being threatened by the impact of several asteroids. Go with Mei Ling to ask the Malden for help. But not even Roy and [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/BERTIE_BIO_ENGLISH Bertie]'s attempts can make them come back. Daphne returns with Mei Ling to her apartment where they meet Sabra and Violette who have returned. Mei Ling perceives who they really are and Sabra is forced to reveal that she and Violette are both vampires. At the outset This causes the terror of Mei Ling that was about to be turned into Nature, although Daphne asks Sabra to "do as she does" to what the Israeli refuses, revealing that it was Violette who made her the slang of the vampires her "mother." The three decide to return to Nature with the opposition of Violette leaving. However, Daphne does not give up and reaches an agreement with Violette, in exchange for being help to go to Nature and being converted to always be with Sabra, she lends herself to taking an experimental serum that could cure vampirism or make them walk at the light of the sun. This serum does not have the desired result and, after being converted, Daphne does not experience a thirst for blood or act as a vampire, although her body begins to degrade, turning her into a kind of zombie. It is only able to remain in human appearance with increasing doses of that compound. This way he will be able to return to Nature to make peace with his family. He does it with everyone except David. However, after going to see Maggie, now the bishop of Nature's faith, this work is a miracle using a powerful notebook or agenda, similar to the one Martin himself confessed to having used to make Daphne his . After this miracle, both Sabra and Daphne are cured being young again, so that they can recover their lost years. Stephanie who was always in love with her brother-in-law Martin and that man engaged each other, as Sabra and Daphne do the same. Only David, full of rage, goes to the hotel where his mother and Sabra were staying. Daphne receives him trying to make him understand, however, her son blames Sabra. The Israeli appears and he tries to attack her. With her mastery of martial arts, Sabra reduces him by humiliating him. At Daphne's pleas she releases him but David, blind in rage, takes a knife and tries to stab her. Upon realizing, Daphne gets in the way of receiving the knife and getting a death wound. Only then does David repent and call her "mom" again. Sabra is eager to kill him but Daphne begs her not to. the Israeli also had received previous warnings from Maggie that she would have to be generous and forgive when the time came. She urges David to go for help. The boy runs looking for a doctor although to Sabra's astonishment Dr. Giaal Ginga appears. He was warned by his son Alex that he would have to go there with magic beans. Giving one to Daphne the girl miraculously recovers. When David sees this he gets excited hugging his mother, he apologizes but says he can never see her married to another woman. The young man later attends his father's wedding with his aunt Steph. There, seeing his mother once again, he begs her to leave Sabra and return to his father. Daphne refuses to argue that "not only she would be unhappy, but also Martin and Stephanie" Seeing that his pleas are useless David leaves the party and then the planet Nature, in a shuttle that goes to Nemesis, just before Nothing reaches Nature. Daphne and the others are not aware of what is happening. Soon they discover that David is not there, they will look for Kinmoku, and Sabra herself who has re-entered the army speaks with her superior, the then Captain Susan Hunter even tries to find him on Earth, but there are no results. When "the Big Dream" passes and they come back to life there is no sign of David. The years go by and Daphne is happy with her wife, who, in agreement with her and with Martin, inseminates herself with his brother-in-law, sperm. Sabra will have a son who will be thus a relative of them all. But Daphne falls ill. Fevers will take her away without medical skills to save her. Finally, her soul will leave in search of that of his son David, who dies in Nemesis dreaming of her. Historia en GWT Trascendencia. She is welcomed in Malden´s house. After she is mentioned at the end, along with many characters that have appeared. Curiosities of the character. She is affectionately called Dap, by family members and friends. Stephanie sometimes refers to her as "My sexy sis" She is a big fan of the Justices, especially Kerria Malden. She gets to confess before her younger brother Byron, when he is ordained a priest. When she wanted to remove women from her thoughts, after being discovered with Dr. Sullivan, she devoted her attention to the food gained a few kilos that later, after remaking her life, she will lose again. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go Back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation